Little Bunny Foo Foo
Little Bunny Foo Foo is the eighth episode of No Evil. Plot synopsis The episode starts with Huehuecoyotl trying to steal a scarecrow whilst humming a song, with Wrip running away, being pursued by Chalchiutlicue because she had stolen some of the fish from her lake. Calamity yells at Wrip to to "get back here", with Wrip managing to escape just before Calamity impales her with her fork. Exhausted and a bit scared, she hides the fish by throwing the net inside a nearby bush, then blows into a bottle to shapeshift into an old woman. Calamity then asks the 'old lady' if she saw a rabbit hop by in the surrounding area, to which she replies by lecturing her by how rude she is and how she never asks her about her day. Calamity though sees a fish tail wobbling just outside of the bush, blowing her cover. She then moves closer and whacks the old woman on the head with her fork, transforming her back into her normal form. Wrip angrily says that she just whacked her, to which Calamity replies that she is fooling nobody and that she wants her fish back. Wrip reveals to Calamity that she stole the fish because the people of Hatfield were starving and she had so many fish in her pond. Calamity is highly skeptical and grabs Wrip by the eras, dragging her along as she releases the fish (and a turtle) back into the water. The camera then pans to a shot of the Hatfield village. The two go investigate and Calamity asks a female local if she had seen anything when her food was stolen, to which she replies that she has seen nothing. Whilst the questioning is going on however, a crazy man tries to catch their attention, which he gets when they look over to him and he tells them tales of a 'bunch of mice' leaving 'a trail of little mice', going into the houses of the people and stole all the food. Calamity wonders why only crazy people ever pay attention, to which Wrip points to the field where the 'mice' are approacing. Calamity wants to go and fight them, but Wrip instead proposes to follow them secretly so that they'll 'lead them to the nest'. The next camerashot shows a man with a mouse mask and some food, saying to others that the city of McCoy 'mows down' Hatfield and that, when other men are hungry, thwy won't stand a chance. Wrip is eavesdropping the conversation, asking if Calamity is paying attention. She however, is singing the song "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" whilst fiddling with her fork. She finishes the song, when she's suddently interrupted by one of the men who found out they were there. Calamity was about to fight, when Wrip tricks the mice men that the people of Hatfield have even more food hidden away and that they'll show them where it is if they follow them. The men cheer whilst Camality doubts her plan, calling it 'a poorly constructed tapestry of lies'. Wrip tells her to keep her fork ready in return. The final camera shot shows Wrip, Calamity and the men walking up to a well on top of a mountain. Wrip says that the food is inside the well, but the men don't see anything. She then signals Calamity and she taps the well with her fork, singing "Cry... I made you... cry" as the water comes from all sides, washing them away inside the well. They look inside the well, now filled with water and the men, when Wrip asks Calamity how long they should leave them there. She then asks Wrip how long it takes for a human to starve, to which she replies "a little less than a month". Calamity then tells them "see you schmucks in a little less than a month" before going. We then get one last shot of Wrip before her garden, asking where her scarecrow is, before the episode ends. Appearances * Huehuecoyotl * Chalchiutlicue * Wrip Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Mouse of McCoy #2) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Mouse of McCoy #1) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This episode is based off of the tale of The Otter and The Rabbit. However, the otter in this instance is replaced with a lizard because there seems to be a running gag with "lizard" having their fish stolen among native myth. The otter and the rabbit is the only instance where fish was stolen from someone other than a lizard, so Betsy changed the story protagonist from an otter to a lizard. * This episode has references to the children's poem of the same name, such as field mice and bopping heads. Wrip mentions that sort of thing doesn't end well for her. * The events between this episode and And the Raven Brought Fire is confirmed to be about 14 years by Betsy Lee in a Tumblr post from April 2017.The Tumblr post from Apr 2017 * When asked what happened to the mice men from McCoy who got trapped in the well at the end of this episode, Betsy stated that they "probably climbed out themselves the first night" and that they're "pull self up by bootstrap” people" in a Tumblr post from October 2017.The Tumblr post from Oct 2017 References  | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos